Panda Bear
Panda 'Bear '''is one of the three main characters in the Cartoon Network original series, ''We Bare Bears. Appearance Panda is an anthropomorphic bear. Being a panda, his body is covered with black fur, with white fur on his head (excluding the ears) and a stripe across his belly. He is shorter than his brothers, with a wider frame than both. He is shown to have small black eyes surrounded by black fur. Personality Panda is the most cowardly and insecure. In the comics they were getting robbed and Grizzly Bear & Ice Bear refused to give the robber money, but Panda gave his up. He's the least athletic of the bear siblings. He is probably the most frail of the three bears, as in Our Stuff he was shown being hit by a basketball that knocks him over and he calls for a time-out. He's pretty clumsy and sensitive and is talented at drawing and art in general. He is signed up for a dating site and is trying desperately to get a girlfriend. He also has a severe allergy to peanuts and gets embarrassed easily. Despite this, he is driven the most by emotion, for the good and bad. He is sensitive and may easily get depressed and sad, however he is also very easily frustrated and angry. And though despite being mostly compliant, Panda can become assertive if need arises. In Three Bare Bears Panda's, as well as his brothers' personality does experience some change between the comic and the cartoon. In The Three Bare Bears, Panda is markedly more negative, being quick to anxiety and fear, most notably giving a mugger his money whilst cowering in fear, as well as exclaiming "We're gonna die!" when the bears' fan malfunctions (though to be fair, Grizz also appeared to be afraid). Relationships Grizzly Grizzly and Panda are siblings. In Our Stuff, Grizz helps Panda find his backpack, which contained his phone, and can also bearstack as a way of traveling faster. Ice Bear Ice Bear and Panda are siblings. They are able to bearstack as a way of traveling faster. Susan Susan is Panda's ex-girlfriend. They had dated via texting and never met face-to-face. Panda has expressed that he wished not to get back together with Susan because he feels like he needs alone time. Lucy Lucy is Panda's love interest in the episode "Panda's Date", in which she saves him from having a fatal allergy attack with her spare epipen. In the episode, Panda started hanging out with Lucy a lot, but his brothers ruined the occasions. When Panda ate out with her at the restaurant, Lucy was annoyed by Panda's strange actions, but she still remained friends with him, implied by her visiting Panda in the hospital and giving him his food from the restaurant. Chloe She is a little human girl who hangs out with the bears and studies them. Trivia * Panda is a vegetarian. ** He has been a vegetarian since cub, as shown in one of the promos. * It's revealed in "Viral Video" that Panda has a deadly peanut allergy. * It's revealed in "Everyday Bears" that Panda wears contact lenses and has very bad vision without them. ** In Everyday Bears, an image from his mass-image upload could be seen of his eye. It appears Panda has green eyes, though it may be from his contacts. * Panda is the shortest of the three siblings, but is the middle child according to the crew. * Currently, Panda is the only of the three siblings that is known to have ever been in a romantic relationship. * Panda is the only bear that has more than one color of fur. * Panda has an online dating profile it is seen and said in Viral Video & Chloe * Panda is currently the first character and bear to sing a song in the show which was Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine. * In "Our Stuff" it's revealed he likes to draw anime, and seems to have an interest in manga and anime overall. This can be seen in later episodes, such as when a manga is seen on the bears' table at the beginning of "Chloe (episode)" and when a folder titled "Manga" can be seen while the mouse scrolls through his computer in "Everyday Bears" as well as having anime on his profile in the same episode. * Panda seems to value his phone, by stating that "It is his life and soul in a rectangular form", in "Our Stuff". * Panda could release over 50 snapchats in 1 hour, according to CN's Instagram. * In the comics, it is revealed that Panda enjoys old black-and-white films. * Panda has a fear of mice. * Panda lost 212 internet friends when the mouse posted "I hate babies" and embarrassing pictures on his profile. He now has 44 friends on the internet. * Panda has a pink strawberry wallet * In "Primal", it's revealed Panda really likes dumplings. ** In "Chloe", when the Bears go to a Chinese Food Restaurant, Panda goes straight for the dumplings inside the cart. Zoology * Of the three siblings, Panda's the only one that does not belong to the genus Ursus as well as the only one whose species is exclusive to Asia''.'' * Panda's species, Ailuropoda melanoleuca, is the only one that is classified as Endangered among the three bears. * Panda being vegetarian references the fact pandas are primarily herbivorous and feed mostly on bamboo (although they can and will eat meat like other bears). * The giant panda is the second smallest bear after the sun bear. * The giant panda was once thought to be from the raccoon family, but DNA testing confirmed they are bears. However, it is now known that bears and raccoons have a common ancestor. * Pandas are known for having a thumb, which is shown in Chloe (episode). Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Bears